My love
by QueenAisha
Summary: Himeno is tired of Hayate cheating on her. So she decides to break up with him. and his actions aren't the only reason. rated for safety


Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or the song my love it belongs to Ciara and LaFace records

A/N: This is my first one shot and song-fic so please be nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key/words/-lyrics _Words-_thoughts --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My Love

_Well _Himeno thought _I have to do it today, I can't put it off anymore._ She looked at her watch wondering where Hayate was.

/I ride like a soldier  
Put nothing before ya  
Anything you ask  
I'll be right there to do it/ 

_It's for the best_. She told herself _and it's what he wants._ Himeno leaned back in her chair and straightened her summer dress a little. Where the hell was he?! Why did he always do this to her?

/But if I react you tell me to relax  
Don't need to take it back  
Cause boy you put me through it/ 

Oh well. At least she wouldn't have to put up with him much longer. She already had someone better. And he loved her more than anything.

-------------------------------------------

Flashback:

Himeno sat in her garden crying. She couldn't believe Hayate was cheating on her with Mawata!

When would he stop doing this? This week Mawata, next week...who knows/This circular motion is all we do  
I'm so sick of going back and forth with you/ 

If he could have just kept it in his pants, they could have been happy together. But no, he had to go chasing after everything with boobs!

/You should have been happy to have meYou said you wanted to have some kids build a family/ 

"Himeno?" said a voice behind her. She sat up straight and looked into the face of the man who had come to check on her "Hey," she said to him looking at him "what's wrong?" she asked "Hayate did something, didn't he?" He said sitting next to her on the ground.

/Now I  
Wish it wasn't true  
It's killing me to do  
What I gotta do  
The problem here is you  
Ain't nobody new not even my crew  
Could take the place of you  
The problem here is you/ 

Himeno started crying and told him everything, how Hayate cheated on her and acted like it was nothing, how he started meaningless arguments with her for no reason. "You deserve better than him Himeno," he told her pulling her into a strong embrace. It was allways like this when Hayate had done something, he would come to comfort her and cheer her up. "You need someone who will love you and never hurt you."

/Cause if you only knew what I felt for you.  
You would have held on tighter  
Fought a little harder  
Been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love/ 

"Someone like you?" she asked looking into his perfect eyes. He was silent for a while then smiled and whispered. "No, not like me. Me."

Flashback ends

-----------------------------------------------------

And that's how it began. A small moment of kindness turned into a relationship. Himeno blushed as she thought of him. How patient he was with her she was his everything, and he made sure she knew it. She blushed brighter as she thought of what happened two nights ago.

------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

"I won't make you do this." he told her stroking her bare shoulders. But she could look into his eyes and tell he wanted this. "It's okay," she said "I'm just nervous." she moaned softly as he nipped her neck and slid his hand up her inner thigh. "I won't hurt you." he assured her. "I know you won't." she told him. "I love you Himeno." he told her as he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her "I love you too." she whispered before his lips covered hers in a passion filled kiss. Flashback ends

--------------------------------------------------------

/And one day soon you'll see  
You'll reach out for me  
Boy you had a keeper  
Didn't know how to treat her  
Should have felt a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love/ 

Himeno smiled and took a sip of her drink as more memories filled her mind

/Kick it with ya friends (go)  
Go out with other chicks (go)  
Be all up in the mix (go)  
You got the right to do it/

Memories of Hayate breaking off their dates to go lord knows where, memories of her new lover and how much she cared about him.

/You wanna be a pimp  
Be treated like a prince  
Go 'head and click the switch  
Cause now you got ya crown back/ 

Her new boyfriend and Hayates bad attitude weren't the only reason she was breaking up with him. She had and even bigger reason. One she was happy and frightened about

/This circular motion is all we do  
I'm so sick of going back and forth with you/ 

Now all she had to worry about was telling her current boyfriend.

/You should have been happy to have me  
You said you wanted to have some kids build a family/ 

Himeno suddenly felt more than a little stressed out. What if this didn't go well?

/now I  
Wish it wasn't true  
It's killing me to do  
What I gotta do  
The problem here is you/

What if Hayate apologized and somehow talked her out of this?

/Ain't nobody new not even my crew  
Could take the place of you  
The problem here is you/

"No," she told herself. "I won't let him do that this time." She sat back in her chair and continued thinking and wondering where Hayate was this time.

/Cause if you only knew what I felt for you  
You would have held on tighter  
Fought a little harder  
Been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love/ 

Himeno glanced at her watch again, growing impatient. She told that ass hole to meet her here 25 minutes ago! "Himeno?" said the voice of said ass hole. "You're late!" she told him. "I know." he said "but you see-" "Save it Hayate." she interrupted looking across the table at him "Listen, I asked you here because...I wanna break up." He looked at her like he didn't know why, like he hadn't done any thing wrong, like she was breaking up with him for no reason. /My hugs (and)  
My kisses  
You know you're gonna miss it  
And while you're tripping on the love we could have had  
I'm moving on  
I got to (and)  
Ain't no looking back/ 

"Himeno-" he began "Let me talk." she interrupted again "It's not just because of you." "It's someone else?" he asked, she nodded. "That...and I'm pregnant." she told him. Hayate looked as if he had just been slapped. "Pregnant? But you and I never..." "I know, the baby isn't yours." "It's his?" "Yes." she answered

/Cause if you only knew what I felt for you  
You would have held on tighter  
Fought a little harder  
Been a little smarter and now you're gonna miss my love/ 

"Hayate," said a female voice and a woman who was dressed like a high-priced hooker walked up to him and clung to his arm as he stood from the table. Himeno sent her a sympathetic look as ahe stood herself and the woman sent her a questioning one.

/And one day soon you'll see  
You'll reach out for me  
Boy you had a keeper  
Didn't know how to treat her  
Should have felt a little deeper and now you're gonna miss my love/

"Himeno." said a male voice behind her and she turned to look into the face of her lover, the father of her child and smiled "Ready to go?" she nodded and walked to him holding his hand. And let him lead her to his car.

"You're pretty quiet." He told her once he parked the car in front of her house "Well..." she said softly then got quiet again. He caressed her cheek with his hand and she looked at him. "I promise I won't get mad." she took a deep breath and said it before she changed her mind. "I'm pregnant." he looked at her silent for a moment then pulled her into a hug. Himeno cried and told him she was scared and didn't know what to do. He pulled her away enough for her to look into his eyes. "We'll raise her together, I wont leave you alone." she calmed down and smiled a little "Sasame," she said softly "I love you." "I love you too koi." he said before kissing her deeply. She kissed back and thought _I'm glad Hayate messed up with me._

/See boy  
You had a keeper  
But you didn't know  
How to treat her/ 

A/N: Read and review. I know it's not very good, but tell me what you think.


End file.
